Through the Seasons
by AiLeiben
Summary: About a certain Austrian who was viewed from afar. WARNING: CHARACTER SUICIDE Sorry for such a crappy summary.
1. View 1: From the Bus

**A/N: Hey! Thank you for coming again to read one of my stories! Kind of sad, though! Please, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _H_e_t_a_l_i_a_

* * *

Elizaveta rode the bus to school everyday. She sat near the back and a few seats in front of her sat an Austrian teen from her class. He was perfect in every way. His smile, his eyes, especially his laughter was gorgeous. The laughter which she loved to hear and made her smile. It was autumn, the season where the trees' leaves begin to change.

Winter comes and the leaves begin to fall of their trees as well as the Austrian's smile. He still laughs, though. Even if it is more seldom. Elizaveta still thinks he's gorgeous. More perfect than ever.

_**No one can see through the lies.  
**_

When spring comes, the rain will begin to pour. And behind the scenes someone else will secretly pour invisible rain. The Austrian still catches the bus every morning. While his friends smile and say funny things, he sits there with empty smiles. Elizaveta misses his laughter, but still thinks he's gorgeous.

It's summer and even though it's hot outside, he insisted on wearing a jacket. There were only a couple more months until school was out. And the Austrian, who rode the same bus as Elizaveta, was no longer there.

He would never laugh again.

Never smile.

He left a note full of apologies for his friends, boyfriend, and parents. He also left a note for the girl who sat behind him on the bus.

He told her how he loved it when she laughed too.

* * *

**A/N: OKay! Was it good? I think it was kinda hard to read...? I wonder if that last line was confusing. Here's the explanation: She (Elizaveta) never actually told the Austrian (Roderich) that she loved his laughter. He could just tell, and in turn liked it when she laughed too and wrote that to her before he killed himself.**

**Does that help? Lol. xP Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. (My stories are so short... -_-') If you have the time, please review!**

(Update 7/24/2013: I just made a few very minor changes. And I think I'm going to add another chapteror do a follow-up story...something like that. Thank you **e****lizabeth duchanne** for reviewing!)


	2. View 2: At Night

**A/N: Okay, so this is story is about Hungary (Elizaveta). It IS relevant to the first chapter. I might add more?****  
**

**Bold words are text messages**

_Italic words are thoughts_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!_

* * *

Elizaveta hated her body.

Even though it was gorgeous.

She was convinced that she wasn't skinny enough or pretty enough. In her head, everyone was better than her. Smarter than her. She was insecure on the inside, even when she didn't show it on the outside. But every night, after her friends would text her goodnight, the demons would wake up. They tormented and ate up her happiness, and she would let them. She didn't ever try to fight back. Inside her was an uphill battle, and she was losing.

Most of the dark nights, she would lock her bedroom door, with the lights turned off, and cry in the corner. Her hands tightly clamped over her ears in a futile attempt to silence the monsters. The voices would take control and tell her over and over what a failure she was. How she was never going to be good enough for anyone not even herself.

Every teardrop was a release of bottled up emotion. On the loneliest nights the tears didn't stop until until morning. Crying, to the Hungarian, was a weakness. So, she hated herself for being weak. But crying was really being strong for too long.

It was near one o' clock in the morning when Elizaveta received an odd text from one of her classmates.

**hey are u still awake?**

She stared at her phone. The screen practically lit up the entire room from her little corner.

**Yeah...wht do you need? **She replied.

**well i just felt like txting u**

**Well, I was just about to go to sleep... **Lies, her monsters never let her sleep, but she also didn't feel like talking anymore.

**are u ok?**

_Am I okay? wondered Elizaveta. Why would he be worried? I'm just a burden..._

**Yeah fine.** More lies. But, hey, like he would care. Everyone gets tired of her, irritated at her, and eventually leaves her. Why would she want to put herself through that pain?

**why dont u laugh anymore?**

**...What?**

**nvm, see you on the bus in 6 hours lol**

**Yeah. ttyl?**

_That was...strange..._ She thought to herself after turning off her phone. Then she mused over the Austrian's question. Why didn't she laugh? Surely, she hadn't stopped laughing. She hated her laughter even her giggles. Why would that prissy Austrian care?

But...

maybe

if she laughed

he would too?

She shook her head to try and rid herself of those thoughts. _Of course he wouldn't... _but a small smile was beginning to emerge on her tear stained face. She climbed out of her corner and onto her comforting bed. The voices were quiet and no longer plagued her mind. It was time to fight back her demons and put them to sleep.

**_Forever._**

* * *

**A/N: Okay! So yeah. I was thinking about writing one explaining Rodriech's problems with him as the (duh) main character. I don't know. Sorry that this story is so short! Still having issues with that more than 1,000 word one-shots. Yeah. I'm working on it. XD Thank you for reading! If you have time to review, those are greatly appreciated!  
**


	3. View 3: At the Grave

**A/N: HEEEY! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR DA 3 REVIEWS! XD LOVE YA! Anyways, now that I got that out of my system, this will be the last chappie for this story. I hope. Please, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own HETALIA! **

* * *

Gilbert noticed his boyfriend was smiling a little less. Then he saw it. He saw the scars and cuts carved up and down his arms.

"How long?"

The Austrian shifted uncomfortably in the kitchen chair, avoiding eye contact. "I-I don't know," he replied, pretending to be fascinated with the lightly colored wooden floor boards.

"Roddy, don't lie to me." The self-acclaimed Prussian who was usually energetic, loud, and obnoxious was being completely serious.

"Uhm, I dunno... Like six or seven months," he shrugged.

"Well which is it?"

"Nine," he mumbled quietly.

"Gee, Roddy, why didn't you tell me?!" Gilbert asked, raising his voice just a bit too much and letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Because!" Roderich began, raising his own voice and standing from his seated position. "I didn't want you to worry you! I didn't want to be a burden to you like I always am! You would obviously rather not be concerned about me all the time, right!?" Then he slowly sank back into his chair whispering, "I thought you didn't care..." After he said that, hot tears came to his eyes threatening to spill.

"You thought... I wouldn't... care?" The albino's head was inclined so his white hair fell in front of his eyes, shielding them from view. "You thought you were a burden? Why? Why would you think that?"

"Be-because you always seemed so much happier when I wasn't around and-"

"Nein!" The Prussian lifted his head. His scarlet eyes full of sadness. "You ARE my happiness."

The sudden interruption startled Roderich. The small kitchen went silent for a few seconds. A little bit of tension hung in the air making neither one want to say anything.

"I thought... I though you didn't even notice," the Austrian said finally breaking the silence. He averted his gaze back down to the floor.

"Well, I-I didn't notice until n-now," Gilbert admitted sheepishly. "But I care about you! So that's why I am going to help you!"

"You're going to help me? How are you going to do that? Just like everyone you're going to get tired of me, frustrated with me, and eventually leave me!" Roderich's voice was full of hurt.

"But I won't! You're the first person I've cared about in a long time, and I don't want to see your hurt." Gilbert quickly reached into his pants' pocket and pulled out his small pocket knife.

"What are you-"

Without another word or any hesitation, he slashed a deep cut into his forearm.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt! What are you doing!?" Roderich grabbed a few paper towels and applied them to the fresh wound, holding tight.

"I care about you. And so I'll feel the same pain you do."

"But-"

The albino pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug. "Can you see it now, Roddy? You're all that matters to me."

_But did you really believe me? If so, then why did you leave me?_Gilbert thought solemnly.

The lowered his casket into the ground. Many were shedding tears of sadness, but Gilbert just stood there with a blank expression on his face. He only focused on the hole in the ground that held his beloved. Dirt was being shoveled over the casket now. A gentle breeze passed through, blowing the albino's messy hair out of his face. But the gentle breeze felt like a bone-chilling gust of wind to Gilbert. His hand squeezed around the goodbye note hidden in his coat pocket.

The friends and relatives began to leave when the afternoon sun became too hot. Gilbert continued to stand there in front of the grave, feeling empty.

"Hey," a timid voice said.

Gilbert turned his head to see a long haired brunette, holding a rather large bouquet of edelweiss. "Hey," he replied dully. His voice sounded lifeless.

"Who died?" She asked quietly.

"The best person in my life." He then looked at the brunette a little closer. "Don't I know you?"

"I rode the bus with you guys," she admitted shyly. She walked over next to Gilbert and set down the flowers.

"Oh. I wanted to say, thanks..."

"F-for what?" Elizaveta asked confusingly.

"Roddy mentioned a girl, in his suicide note, who rode on the bus behind us. He siad she liked his laugh... And he loved hers." He paused for a moment, allowing the information to sink in. She stood dumbfounded, staring at the small headstone.

I think that girl was you," he finished.

When he said those words, her legs became weak and she collapsed to the soft, green grass beside Gilbert, sobbing. "He can't be gone! It's not fair!" she cried.

A brief moment of stillness passed between the two, the only sound being Hungarian's soft sobs beginning to subside.

"Don't cry anymore, Elizaveta."

"Wh-what?" she sniffled.

"Roddy wouldn't want you to be sad. He would want you to be happy, smiling, and laughing. Do it for him."

Elizaveta stared at Gilbert, but a small smile emerged on her face when she thought of the smiling Austrian. "O-okay," she agreed, wiping away the tears with the back of her hand. "I promise to live, Roderich Eidelstein!" She announced assertively to no one in particular. She stood up with a large smile and turned to the other. "What about you, Gilbert?" She stretched out her hand to help him up.

He thought for a second, then his infamous mischievous grin returned. He took her hand and stood up. "Yeah, we'll live for you, Roddy."

The sun was beginning to set, casting long shadows. The two walked out of the cemetery hand-in-hand and with the Austrian in their hearts.

_Count each day as a separate life. _

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this story is now finished! WOOT! Sorry for all the OOC-crapness. XD I have some other story ideas in meh head, but haven't had enough time to type and upload them. (Stupid school and homework) That little quote at the end, I re-phrased from a Chinese fortune cookie. Yeah, seriously. Thank you for the reviews and have da awesomest day of all awesomeness.**


End file.
